Cat's Curse
by blazerules34
Summary: When Maka Albarn was five, she was cursed by a cat witch. Now, fourteen, she has no friends and no partner at DWMA. But when Soul Evans, popular boy, pairs up with her, can she trust him? Or is this just another nasty prank? Maka has to learn to trust Soul, tell him her curse, and eventually, fall in love with him. And then she must find the witch who cursed her and kill her.
1. Cat's Curse

**Blazerules34: Actually, I originally got this idea from Scooby Doo Zombie Island. So, credit to that. Thanks for reading! I hope you like it!**

~Prologue~

Kami Albarn swung her husband at the witch's cat tail in the full moon's light. The scythe blade nicked the tip of it, and Neila, the cat witch, yowled in pain and rage. Neila had black silky hair and yellow, glowing, cat eyes. She turned and bared sharp cat fangs at Kami and Spirit Albarn.

Kami again swung the scythe, the ripped Neila dress and cut a gash in her leg. Neila hissed. "For that, I will have my revenge "She hissed again in delight. "You have a young daughter waiting for you at home, don't you? "She cackled as the young women paled. "No! Don't you touch my baby girl! "Spirit Albarn shouted in rage and willed his wife to cut up this nasty witch. But Kami was frozen in place, horrified.

"By the light of the full moon, may the daughter of Kami and Spirit be cursed! On the night of the full moon, she shall be turned into a cat all night, until her curse is removed by me dying. As the moon goes down, she shall become human again! "Neila cackled, and faded from sight.

"What… What have we done? "Kami whispered, and started running for the car.

When Kami and Spirit rushed into their house, a pathetic mewling hit them right in the face. Poor five year old Maka Albarn was now an ash-blond kitten, green eyes staring wide. "My poor baby girl, "Kami said, tear gathering in her eyes as she bent her head to kiss Maka on her head.

~Present~

"Hey Albarn, have you found a partner yet? "A sneering voice came from behind me. I turned around slowly, which is unlike me. "No, and I don't see why it concerns you. "I coolly replied, eyes flashing. "Well, you are a fellow classmate. "Drew Shineheart mocked.

Her friend, Amelia Householder, smirked at me. "Yeah, cat-eyes, we're supposed to care about your anti-social life. "Amelia snickered. Drew and Amelia were the popular girls, the kind with the body guys like. Curves, long, flowing hair, big breasts. Sparkling eyes, whatever. All they were to me were nasty bitches.

Drew laughed as well and shoved past me, knocking my books out of my hands. Muttering stuff under my breath, I ignored my fallen books and raced down the hallway, up some stairs, and onto the roof of DWMA, Death Weapons Meister Academy. And I'm one of the only students who don't have a partner.

I think I don't have any friends for two big reasons: My parents are divorced. It was made official last month, and I moved out because of it. My Papa was cheating on Mama, and they got divorced. Mama started traveling the world, and Papa started going with more girls. So I moved out.

The second reason is my curse. Like Amelia said earlier, I _do_ have cat eyes. Except mine is olive green. And I have cat-like abilities. Like, with the cat eyes comes cat sight. I'm not sure if cats are color blind, but I'm not. I can see really well in the dark. I stood up and stretched. Also, I like to stretch when I get up and take cat naps.

After I stretched my legs out, I bunched my legs and jumped up, leaping onto the roof, where I sat down again. That was another thing. I can pretty much do anything a cat can. Except choke up hairballs. Not happening.

I hugged my knees, and looked up at the sun, blinking at its harsh glow. I also turn into a cat every full moon. Either a kitten or full grown cat. I sighed and looked around me. "Hey! "Someone called below me. Startled I looked down. And wished I hadn't.

Soul Eater Evans, popular boy, was standing below me. Soul was what every girl (but me) wanted, hot, sexy, cool that stuff. He has snow-white hair, red eyes, and weird shark teeth. Those teeth form a smirk, or a scowl. Both are done easily by his face. Now he was doing neither.

"Yes? "I yelled back down, and slid off of the roof, landing in a crouched position. "How'd you get up there? "He asked curiously. I stood up, eyeing him. "I have my ways. "I replied cautiously. "Well, anyway, that was cool. I, um… "Soul, probably for once in his life, looked lost for words. So he held out my books.

"Oh, thank you. I was going to get them, but… "I trailed off, and Soul grinned his trademark grin. "So, um, ah… I heard you don't have a partner… "He started and I almost gasped. What was he _saying_? "No, I don't. Do you? "I asked with real curiosity. "No, I don't. "He sounded embarrassed.

"Really? I thought all the girls would want to be you're…. Wait; are you a meister or a weapon? "I asked. "Weapon, but I'm not saying what kind, "He gave me a toothy grin. "Meister. "I said. "Well, I knew that. Do you want to try the… test? To see if we're compatible. "He avoided eye contact.

"Sure. I mean, it can't hurt. "I lowered my eyes. "Great, meet me at the gate tomorrow. "He grinned and left.

What had I just gotten myself into? I can't tell him about my curse! What if he finds out? What have I done?

**Blazerules34: I had fun with this. A lot more then I should of.**


	2. Test

**Blazerules34: Sorry it took so long to update! I just…. I have school, OK? I can't update everyday…. To the story!**

**~That Night~**

If you think I'm going to be all normal, well, I don't know what _normal_ is. SO that basically means I'm currently sobbing onto my pillow for being so stupid and accepting. I mean, I _am_ a meister, but I can't bring anyone into my life because of the curse. I got up from my bed; my eyes rimmed red, and looked out the window.

"Oh, fuck, "I cursed quietly. It's almost a full moon. I immediately turned my head to see if I had a tail. No tail. I pricked my ears up. Yep, my cat ears are back. Normal human ears don't _prick_ _up_. That means I'll have cat ears tomorrow, and then it'll be a full moon and I'll become a cat. Great.

I knew I had to fall asleep, but I instead got my phone out. I texted my one true friend, the only _friend_ I have. She also knows about my curse. Well, so do all the teachers at DWMA.

_Tsubaki, I got myself in a pinch here_

I texted her. Tsubaki's been my friend since as long as I can remember, and probably even longer. She's known about my curse since I first got it. I sighed, thinking of the times before then… My phone beeped.

_I've heard, Soul told Blackstar and their both over here raving about it._

Well fuck. That means if we aren't compatible, Drew and Amelia will taunt me for the rest of my life. Of course, if I _am_ compatible with Soul, I'll still get hate. So what do I do? I asked Tsubaki that, and a minute later she replied.

_Well, you may as well try and see if you're compatible. If not, didn't hurt right?_

I knew immediately that she forgot that the full moon was two days away.

_Tsubaki, I have cat ears right now. Erase this message_

I told her to erase because, well Black Star gets her phone and… You get the picture. If anyone learned about the curse… It could be disastrous. So Tsubaki is my only friend, for now at least.

_Ah, I understand, Maka-chan. Just try it, you never know._

I sighed and flung my phone into the wall. It cracked and slid down. I bit back a hiss of frustration, and went to sleep.

The rumor of Soul and I becoming partners had passed around. Whenever I walked by someone, they would start whispering and talking. It was obvious that they were surprised. But not as surprised as I was yesterday.

"Hey cat-eyes! "I heard Drew's sneering voice call at the end of the day. "Hey Drew, "I replied, not looking back. Big mistake. She knocked me down and stood over me, eyes wide in anger. Her hands were on her hips and she was pissed.

"How dare you?! "She screeched and I almost closed my hands over my cap to protect my ears. "How dare I what? "I pretended to be confused. "You're trying to steal my man from me! "She yelled in my face. This is getting bad. "You're man? I wasn't aware you two were dating… "I trailed off.

Drew paused. "Well, we aren't, but we _will_. "And then she started muttering to herself, and I took that as my opportunity to escape. I scrambled up and grabbed my books and walked away quickly. She didn't even notice. And Amelia wasn't there to tell her. Or worship her or whatever.

I hurried to the gate where Soul was waiting. "I thought you weren't going to show. "He smirked standing next to a motorcycle. "So, um, where are we going? "I asked, my voice small. He rolled his eyes at me. "To the training place. Get on, "He climbed on, and I gulped.

I climbed on and clung to the back of him as he started and drove away. Well, now I can say Ride-A-motorcycle is off of my bucket list. And you know, after a minute or so, I started to _enjoy_ it. I pulled my face off of Soul's back and laughed.

"What are you laughing at? "Soul asked. "How free I feel! "I giggled. Whoa… Did I just _giggle?_ Holy shit. Soul pulled up to a graveyard a few minutes later. Graveyard. That's where all of this started. Why I am like I am now. Because my mom made a witch mad in a graveyard. But I can't be weak now.

Soul climbed off and helped me off. He put me behind him and started walking into the graveyard. Conveniently, there was fog everywhere. I followed behind him, not showing my fear like someone like Drew would.

Suddenly, some wail came off into the distance and I saw a dark shape in the corner of my eye. I froze, and Soul, sensing what I did, froze as well. And then the dark shape lunged at me.

I rolled away and Soul came up behind me. "I'm going to transform! "He yelled and he turned into a scythe, red and black. There was an eye at the top. I grabbed the hilt and swung him as the pre-kishin lunged, severing his head from his neck. The pre-kishin's body blew up and turned into a soul.

Soul transformed to human mode and ran over to the soul, and slurped it down. "Oh how I've longed for that! So cool! "He cheered and did a fist pump. I watched him with my eyebrows raised and my arms crossed over my chest.

He finally stopped saying "How cool it was" and looked back at me. "I guess we're compatible… "I trailed off. "That's right. "Said a new voice and I turned around. "Oh. Hi Professor Stein. "I said as he wheeled in on his rolling chair.

"Yo, "Soul said from behind me. "Looks like you two have passed. "He said. "That was easy! "I said, shocked. "Not for everyone, you have to have a good partner. "Stein eyed us. "You may go home now, "He wheeled back into the fog.

I looked back to Soul. "Well, that was weird. ". "Agreed."

**Blazerules34: I FINALLY UPDATED! YAY!**


	3. Full Moon

**Blazerules34: Oops…**

The next day was the day of the full moon. I only transform during the night. And it was also the day Soul moved in with me. Partners have to live with each other, in case an emergency happens.

Which is bad, for me. Since Soul moves in today…who knows what will happen?

Soul is currently in his room sorting things, and I'm in mine. I know I should help him, but I'm too scared. I don't want to randomly turn into a cat, even though it's daylight. Besides, what if he takes my hat off and reveals my ears?

So I'm going to be a mean partner and not help. He probably doesn't want me to help him anyway. I'm still pretty sure this is a prank or something, to make fun of the one girl who's weird. I studied my image in the mirror, filled with self-hatred.

There was a knock on the door, and I opened it. Soul.

"Hey, Maka, I've got everything unpacked." He stood there, his hands in his pockets. An awkward tension filled the room until I shook myself out of it.

"Alright, that's good. Hey, what do you want for dinner?" I asked, checking my watch. A quarter after five. Time to start cooking, and before it happens.

"Something easy. Pizza, I guess," Soul shrugged. I nodded. I have a frozen pizza in the freezer, luckily. I told this to Soul, who grinned his shark-tooth grin. "Awesome," he said, and left me in my room.

I walked out, hearing some kind of music turned down in his new room. I wrinkled my noise. Classical. Shrugging it off, I walked into the kitchen and got the pizza out, getting it into the oven within five minutes. It would only take fifteen minutes to cook.

Soul appeared from behind me, startling me. I almost dropped the dish I was washing, which made him snicker.

"Be careful, Maka," he sat down at the table. I ignored him for a minute, coolly putting the dish in the drying rack.

"Well, I apologize for not being used to having a roommate," I responded, and he laughed. The oven dinged and I put on some oven mitts, took the pizza out. I let it cool, and then served him and myself a slice.

I stated eating immediately, hungry and weary of being out at night. Soul just stared at his plate.

"What?" I asked after swallowing.

"I don't like mushrooms," he answered me. I choked down a laugh, hiding it as a cough.

"Then pick them off," I told him. He made a face and did so, and then started eating. I put my dish in the sink, checked the time. "Soul, I'll be in my room." I told him and disappeared.

He replied, but I didn't hear it. I was too busy staring out my window, watching the moon. It was getting dark out, and I took a deep breath as the moon appeared.

Immediately, a tingling sensation crept down my spine, and I started to shrink. My ears stayed the same, and fur grew along my body. My teeth turned sharp, my face elongating. And the transformation was done.

Only I forgot to shut the window, and a breeze rolled in, and I purred. And then Soul knocked on the door, startling me. I hissed, but the door opened, and Soul stared at me in shock.

**Sorry it's short, but it's something. Right?**


End file.
